


Oh My!

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: “Jihoon-ah, you’re drooling,” Jeonghan tapped the side of his lips and blocked his vision of Mingyu. Damn, again. Jihoon quickly rubbed his lips. He’s done it before, so there’s no guarantee he’s not doing it now.





	Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I caught up!!!

Kim Mingyu is God sent, or maybe truly a God in disguised, gracing the humanity with his otherworldliness. There’s no way that the sun-kissed skin, sharp and elegant features, and amazing personality could be anything but celestial. Lee Jihoon is sure of it. There’s no way that the basketball team’s ace could be human.

  
“Damn, look at those biceps.” The lizard in his head supplied. Its been a lot noisier now than before. It could also turn over his mouth sometimes, voicing out the ridiculous praises reserved for Kim Mingyu in his head. Sometimes, his friends will looked at him funnily and will say “Jihoon-ah, you’re hallucinating again.”

  
But Jihoon knows his mind is not just supplying crazy images of a God interacting with these filthy, sweaty, and ugly human beings. He talked to Mingyu on almost daily basis, and even now, Seokmin and Seungkwan are playing with Mingyu. He’s real, definitely real.

  
“Jihoon-ah, you’re drooling,” Jeonghan tapped the side of his lips and blocked his vision of Mingyu. Damn, again. Jihoon quickly rubbed his lips. He’s done it before, so there’s no guarantee he’s not doing it now.

  
“I’m not,” thankfully, his hand is dry and Jeonghan is just teasing him. Jeonghan joined him in watching Mingyu, eyes travelling as the player run about the court.

  
“If you like him, why not ask him on a date?” Jeonghan questioned.

  
Now, Jihoon might be crazy by thinking Mingyu is a god, but he’s not that crazy to think that Mingyu likes him that way. The thought burned his chest, so he rubbed it, making him hiss when he nudged his newly healed nipple piercing.

  
“As if. I’m fine like this,” he said. Jeonghan pouted at him.

  
“Oh come on, why don’t you believe us when we said that Mingyu is asking about you?” he asked. When he first heard it, it sounded like a joke, he laughed so hard a few tears escaped his eyes.

  
“No way. I’m lanky, short, and awful. I’m like, the opposite of him. I’m not crazy.” Jihoon reasoned.

  
“You’re crazy when you started spouting ridiculous things about Mingyu’s arms and thighs! Plus you have great body, don’t get me started on your abs and your stamina. Why do you think you’re a regular in a sports that favours height when you’re this short?” Jeonghan reprimands him. He doesn’t like it when his friends put their selves down, so maybe he’s an angel? “Plus, I telling the truth, Mingyu is asking about you.”

  
“Pfft, whatever.” Jihoon dismissed the conversation when Seungcheol gathered all the players around.

  
He announced a 5 versus 5 game. Mingyu and Jihoon are on opposing teams, and they try to annoy each other. But playing rock-paper-scissors instead of shaking hands. Jihoon is glad Mingyu went along with him, god knows He could have said something about licking Mingyu’s sweat on his arms.

  
Seungcheol said that one team will play without shirts so that the referee could track the teams easily. Seokmin and Jeonghan, the leaders, played best of three rock-paper-scissors game. Jeonghan lost. Damn, there goes the chance to see Mingyu without a shirt.

  
When Jihoon took off his shirt, a loud “Oh shit” is heard. Jihoon looked for the owner of the words and he landed on someone unexpected.

  
Kim Mingyu openly gapes at his chest area where his nipple piercing is. He’s a blushing mess, a few shades darker, and the noticeable gulps of saliva he’s taking really affects Jihoon. His friends teases the boy, and in the distance he can hear Seungkwan shouts “don’t get a boner” to the poor boy.

  
Jeonghan tapped him and said “I told you so!”

  
He locked eyes with Mingyu who had to hide his burning face. Oh.

  
_Oh_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at @SVTIdealCutinManila!


End file.
